Past Meets the Future
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The past Order have an accident with an Ancient Time Turner. They land in the future in the year 2022. Where they land? Well they land in the middle of the Great Hall of Hogwarts in the middle of breakfast. How will they get back to the past and what will they discover? How will the future handle the arrival of hero's long dead?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The past Order have an accident with an Ancient Time Turner. They land in the future in the year 2022. Where they land? Well they land in the middle of the Great Hall of Hogwarts in the middle of breakfast. How will they get back to the past and what will they discover? How will the future handle the arrival of hero's long dead?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered at 12 Grimmauld place. Everyone put the Order Members who don't live at Grimmauld place where cleaning others were talking in the kitchen. Fred and George where looking at the china cabinet. They had just found an hourglass it had an ancient look about it.

"What is that?" Hermione asks noticing the Twins had taken something out of the cabinet

"Don't know", they say

"Lets take it down to the kitchen. Who knows what that is", Ginny says

"But…", the say

Hermione and Ginny glare at them as Harry and Ron watch.

"Fine", the say

They all walk downstairs not noticing the sand leaking out of the hourglass.

"Boys, Ginny, Hermione we told you all to stay upstairs", Molly says angrily as they enter the kitchen

"We found this", Fred says putting the hourglass on the table

"Interesting", Dumbledore says looking at it, "It seems to be pure gold"

"I won't touch it anymore if I was you. Who knows what curses are on it after it has been in this house so long", Sirius says looking cautiously at the hourglass

"Those words are Latin aren't they?" Tonks asks looking at the Latin words

"Ego ostendam quid sit verum erudire proximis futura", Remus says reading the words

"Be warned I show what is true as I show the future of those near", Hermione translates

"You know Latin?" Ron asks Hermione

"Of course", Hermione says

"Umm. Is it met to be glowing gold?" Emmaline Vance asks

Everyone looks at the hourglass and it was glowing gold and sending out gold sparks that wrapped around everyone in the room. As the room begins to spin the Order cry out and try and reach for the hourglass. But none could get near it. The spinning increases and they find themselves flying with swirls of gold wrapped around them. Suddenly they fall with a bang.

They all hear screaming from around them looking up they were in the middle of the Great Hall. But it looked different. In seconds of them landing everyone in the Great Hall had their wands out and trained on them. The Order could see older students moving in front of the younger ones. The younger ones also had their wands out.

"Not my students! Who are you?" a voice says coming to the front of them with her wand drawn

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asks looking at the older woman

Minerva gasps this couldn't be right.

"Not possible", Minerva says training her wand firmly on the travellers

"We could use truth serum", brown haired man says his eyes trained on the travellers

"Have you got some in stock?" Minerva asks the blonde haired man

"Yes. But I have an easier way. The Marauders Map will help us", the blonde says casually his eyes guarded

"How do you know of it?" Sirius cries  
"Mr Black. I would be quiet if I was you. Minerva what do you think of my suggestion?" the blonde asks Minerva

"It never lies", the brown haired man says

"Very well", Minerva says, "First lets get all students to their common rooms"

The blonde moves to the front of the hall and lets off bangs with his wand to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone will be making their way to their common room. Please follow your prefects. Prefects you know what to do in a situation of unknown people gaining access to Hogwarts. Put into place those protocols. Head Boy and Girl please come to me", the blonde orders

There is a mass of movement from the students. And two people come out. One was a boy from Gryffindor with messy black hair. The Second a girl who was from Gryffindor too who had blonde hair.

"Mr Potter, Miss Malfoy please fetch the map", Minerva says to the two students

"Potter?" Sirius asks look up expecting to see Harry

"Not the Potter you know", the brown haired man says

"We need to make sure all houses get back to their common rooms safely Headmistress. Then we will bring the map", the Gryffindor says

"Very well. Please get it as fast as you can", Minerva says

"Let's take this to your office", the blonde says

"Everyone up", Minerva orders

"One minute", the blonde says raising his wand and saying, " _Accio wands!"_

The travellers wands fly into his hands.

"Now we can go to your office Headmistress", the blonde says

"Why did you take our wands?" Ron asks

"Because we are not sure your identities yet", the brown haired man says

"Professor Malfoy, Professor Longbottom please walk behind them with your wands drawn", Minerva says

"Malfoy!" Harry, Hermione and Ron exclaim

"Yes. Now lets move", Draco says gesturing for them all to walk

Draco was having difficulty seeing his godfather again. He had been a brat the last time they had seen each other. Draco had the feeling they were who they said they were. Minerva was in front of the group as the go through the castle which had changed a lot. Paintings gasp as the walk past the pictures. Now outside the office they wait for Minerva to say the password.

"Athena", Minerva says the door to the office opens

The travellers are ushered in.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asks

"We what for Mr Potter and his group to bring the map. But what is your story getting here?" Minerva asks

"The Weasley Twins found this ancient time turner", Dumbledore says putting the pieces of the time turner on Minerva's desk

"We need the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here. Maybe he will know. But we find out. Now continue with your story", Minerva says

"We said the words on it and we were covered in gold then we spun and then we were here", Remus says

"Very well. We will see if your story is true in a minute", Minerva says

"What year is this?" Molly Weasley asks

"2022", Neville says

There was silence after he said that. Every traveller was shocked…

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common room_

* * *

James Potter II was making sure all the Gryffindor's where back in the common room. He made sure his brother Gabriel was watching everyone as James pulled out the Marauders Map.

"Got the map James?" Roxie asks as James comes back to the common room

"Yes. I solemnly swear I am up to no good", James says to the map

Writing appears and he looks at the Headmistresses office. Names stood out.

… _Albus Dumbledore…_

… _Minerva McGonagall…_

… _Minerva McGonagall…_

… _Alastor Moody…_

… _Molly Weasley…_

… _Arthur Weasley…_

… _William Weasley…_

… _George Weasley…_

… _Fred Weasley…_

… _Emmaline Vance…_

… _Remus Lupin…_

… _Nymphadora Tonks…_

… _Sirius Black…_

… _Harry Potter…_

… _Ronald Weasley…_

… _Hermione Granger…_

… _Ginevra Weasley…_

… _Severus Snape…_

… _Hestia Jones…_

… _Kingsley Shacklebolt…_

… _Emmeline Vance…_

James looks at the names shocked. It was truly them. Then James saw other names popping up on the edge of the map. That immediately sends him chills.

"Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Weasley families here now!" James yells kicking himself into gear

"What is it James?" Roxie asks

"Gather the families with the mirrors. And get everyone 16 and older to the Great Hall. We are under attack", James says

"By who?" Fred II asks drawing his wand

"By the remaining Death Eaters", James replies gravely

With that said all the Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy and Weasley families spur into action. With James sending two of the family to inform the Headmistress. They were about to fight. And James knew it would be complicated with the old Order here. James knew he had to get a call to his father. Now if possible. But that could be impossible. James was going to have to think of a way…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
